1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air guide means for use in a motherboard for heat dissipation and more particularly, to an air director formed of a fan bracket and an air duct that can be conveniently assembled and installed in a motherboard around insertion slots of the motherboard without any tools to guide air currents from the fan in carrying heat away from memory modules in the insertion slots efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an electronic apparatus works for a long period, the internal working temperature will rise. If the internal working temperature of an electronic apparatus is excessively high, the electronic apparatus may be unable for function normally. Further, a motherboard of an electronic apparatus may carry a number of electronic devices, such as CPU (Central processing unit), memory modules (DDR SDRAM or the like), north bridge chip, power adapter and etc. that generate heat during operation. Normally, a high-speed electronic device generates a relatively greater amount of waste heat during operation. To avoid overheat, cooling means such as fan, heat sink, cooler module or the like may be used.
FIG. 7 illustrates a cooler module used in a motherboard for dissipating heat from DDR SDRAMs in insertion slots on a motherboard. As illustrated, the cooler module comprises a heat sink for fastening to the motherboard around the insertion slots, two fan brackets mounted on the heat sink, and two fans respectively installed in the fan brackets. During operation of the DDR SDRAMs, the heat sink absorbs heat from the DDR SDRAMs, and the fans draw hot air away from the area around the heat sink. The use of this design of cooler module to dissipate heat from the DDR SDRAMs has drawbacks as follows:
1. During operation of the DDR SDRAMs, a part of heat energy is dissipated through openings of the heat sink to other areas in the housing that carries the motherboard, lowering the heat dissipation performance.
2. One cooler module is used corresponding to one set of DDR SDRAMs. For dissipating heat from multiple sets of DDR SDRAMs on a motherboard, multiple cooler modules shall be used, increasing the installation cost.
To eliminate the aforesaid problems, an air director may be used with a fan for carrying waste heat from multiple sets of DDR SDRAMs on a motherboard. When an air director is used with a fan in a motherboard, the installation design is important. According to conventional designs, screws are commonly used to affix an air director to a motherboard. This installation procedure is complicated, wasting much time and labor. Further, when an inspection or maintenance work is necessary, the operator needs to unfasten all the screws and then remove the air director from the motherboard. After the inspection or maintenance work is done, the operator needs to install the screws to affix the air director to the motherboard again. During mounting/dismounting of the air director, the screws may get lost.
Therefore, it is desirable provide a measure that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks and inconvenience.